Pink Innocents Suicide
by FPSDennise
Summary: Amy was crying for getting reject by Sonic again. Sad/Drama/Tragedy/ AxS!


**Pink **Innocent **Suicide**

Genre: **Drama/Tragedy**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog. Or Linkin Park Song - Leave Out All The Rest**

Rated: **T. Suicide**

Summary**: Amy was crying for getting reject by Sonic again. Sad/Drama/Tragedy/ AxS!**

**______________________________________________________________**

**I dreamed I was missing**

**you were scared**

**but no one would listen**

**After my dreaming**

**I woke with this fear**

**What am I leaving**

**When I'm done here**

Late at night at station square park, there was girl with pink fur crying her eyes out. (Yup it Amy.) She start to ask her self things that she don't know the answer.

"_Why do you keep running and making me run after you? Why do I proclaim my love for you and get reject from you? Why do you save me and then leave me?" _Amy thought.

"I cant take it anymore. I cant take the pain, the rejection the loneliness. I'm changing the way I am." Amy cried

**So if you asking me**

**I want you to know**

Amy walk in a paint shop and bought black paint. She start to walk to her house, she enter her house and walk upstairs to her room. She start to paint a black line on her walls that was cover with pink. She put her hands in the paint jar and start putting her fingerprints on drawers, mirror, floor and the bed.

"I want every picture of Sonic burned" Amy yelled.

She run downstairs and went to the kitchen and garb her lighter and went back to her room. She grab a trash can and grab the photos and throw them in the trash can. She lit her lighter and throw it in the trash can. The trash can was burning all the picture.

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed**

**And don't resent me**

**And when you're feeling**

**Empty**

**Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

Amy just stand there crying while watching all the picture of her and sonic burn to ashes.

"I don't want to see you sonic, I don't want hear you. You broke my heart so many times." Amy sob.

**Don't be afraid**

**I've take my beating**

**I've share what I made**

**I'm strong on the surface **

**Not all the way through**

**I've never been perfect **

**But neither have you **

**So If you asking **

**me I want you to know**

Amy start to rocked herself back and forth while crying. In ten minutes she got up and walked to her desk. She garb a paper and a pencil. And start to write a letter.

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong the I've done**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to missed**

**Don't resent me **

**And when you're feeling**

**Empty**

**Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest**

_Dear Sonic,_

_I want to tell you that, I hate you and I would never forgive you for the hurt and pain you cause me. I'm tried of you save me and then leave me like I was a little annoying fan girl that needed saving. Which I'm not. I could understand if you didn't love me like I love you, but at least you should have treated me like a friend. And don't say you do treated me like a friend because you don't. you just push me away. I want to know why you acceptant shadow and rouge as friend when they were enemy and the fact you know them last. It doesn't make sense. Anyways sonic I just want to say as my last words before I go. Well here it go. I hate for things you did to me but I would always love you and I hope you find the girl that right for you and that would love you, the way I did, I also hope you feel the same that person and push her around like you did to me. I will miss you Sonic. Take care._

_Love._

_Amy Rose_

**Forgetting all the hurt inside**

**You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending someone else can come**

**And save me from myself**

**I can't be who you are**

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me **

**And when you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in you're memory**

**Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest**

Amy lay down on her bed, tears flowed down her cheeks as she laid her head back, she clutched the razor sharp knife in her hand, she brought it to her wrist, she shut her eyes tightly, as she did, she ran the knife across her fragile and delicate wrist. As she did, she felt the life ebbing from her, as she lay

On her bed she stared at the blood pump from her wrist in a steady rhythm, she could see the faces of all the people in her life flash before her eyes, she saw Cream the Rabbit and her faithful Chao friend Cheese playing together, she saw Tails the Two-Tailed Fox working on the X-Tornado, she could see Knuckles the Echidna guarding his master Emerald, she saw Rouge the Bat admiring a recently stolen jewel, she saw Shadow the Hedgehog standing on a cliff staring at the sky thinking of his murdered love, Maria.

As she thought of all her friends, she wondered how they would react to the fact that she had left their lives, she watched the whole bed fill up with her blood, her mind fuzzed and her strength weakened. She felt the tears fall again, _"please don't hate me, for what I did" _she thought in her head _"and don't forget me."_

growing weaker from the loss of her blood, she thought about all the times she had chased after Sonic and how she had annoyed him, now he would be free, free from her annoyance, free from her obsession, free from her. Amy eyes start to grow heavier. Amy close her eyes for the last time.

**Forgetting all the hurt inside**

**You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending someone else can come**

**And save me from myself**

**I can't be who you are**

**I can't be who you are**


End file.
